


Roller Coaster

by Oce



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oce/pseuds/Oce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemShep takes Jack and Grunt to an amusement park on Illium to boost morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

A week after Shepard, Jack, and Grunt return from blowing the old Cerberus lab that haunted the ex-convict's every thought sky high, Yeoman Chambers pulled the N7 aside. "Tension and anxiety seems to be running high amongst the crew. Might I suggest letting them blow off some steam, before it gets to the point that it affects their performance?" Kelly's smile seemed a bit forced to Shepard, and the N7 was no therapist, so she shrugged. "If you think that it will help," Shepard replied, with a friendly pat on Chamber's shoulder. The Yeoman sighed, visibly relieved by the response. "Thank you, Commander. All this Collector hunting is wearing us thin."

"Jack, Grunt, you're with me." Though Shepard would never say it to the Krogan's face, he was quite childish at times, as his young age hadn't let him experience much of the world so far, thus allowing him to be helpful in picking out a good spot for the crew to unwind. Jack, all glares and boldness, seemed irritated when they landed on Illium. "Shepard, what are we doing here?"

"We're going to go check out an amusement park that Liara recommended," the N7 deadpanned, and while Grunt pounded his hands together in excitement, Jack pulled away from the group, unsure if Shepard was telling the truth or just being sarcastic. Shepard thought that the biotic's face grew a bit pale, but shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

Purchasing three single-day passes to the park confirmed Jack's fears. She had already tried convincing Shepard to let her go back to the Normandy, and send someone else in her stead, but the Commander was having none of that, instead swiftly reaching out to grab Jack's wrist to ensure that she wouldn't flee. Shepard hoped that Jack wouldn't use her biotics to get away, but Shep trusted her enough not to injure her.

Though the feisty renegade resisted and tried to yank her arm out of Shepard's grasp, she refrained from using her powers, and didn't use all of her strength... The Commander's hand was cool against Jack's warm flesh.

"Shepard, I really don't want to be here," she hissed, glancing at the rides with growing wariness.

Thankfully, the Shadow Broker had rented the place for two days, though the greedy bastards still wanted the Normandy crew to purchase tickets, so no civilians were wondering about. Shepard wasn't sure how most of her crew would act around children running about, screaming... The mere thought made her shudder. She wasn't the biggest fan of kids herself.

Grunt seemed surprised by the number and height of roller coasters, and began eagerly pointing to the rides and asking Shepard if they could go on them. Jack was silent after her initial protest, but thankfully Shepard had declined so far.

As they approached the largest of the rides, the Krogan slowed to a halt, astonished. "Whoa... Shepard! We have to go on that one!"

The Commander chuckled to herself, glancing up where the structure disappeared into the clouds.

As the other two stood debating on whether or not they could go on the monster of a ride, Jack's anxieties increased. Tugging on Shepard's hand, they both realized that somewhere along their walk they began holding hands. A blush threatened to creep up Jack's cheeks, but her fear of heights nulled it.

"I am not going on that thing," Jack growled, trying to pull away from the Commander.

Sighing softly, the redhead turned to the Krogan still in awe of the roller coaster, and gave him permission to go on ahead, with the promise that they would be along shortly.

Drawing the resistant biotic closer, Shepard spoke softly. "Jack, what's the matter?"

Jack clenched her free hand and gritted her teeth to prevent herself from lashing out at her Commander. "I hate heights..."

Shepard's gaze, surprisingly soft, wasn't teasing or harsh as they met Jack's fear riddled ones. "Hey-hey, it's okay," she soothed softly, no trace of pity tainting her slightly raspy voice.

Jack wasn't really comforted by the words, but she managed to relax slightly. Shepard hummed quietly as she stepped closer to the ex-convict and wrapped her arms around her waist, to ensure she wouldn't bolt. "We don't have to go on it if you're this set against it..."

The ex-convict sighed in relief, ready to start back peddling. "Then let's g-"

"But, if you do this for Grunt, I'll owe you one. Look at the big guy: he's super excited."

Jack stared at her Commander, suddenly aware of their closeness. "A favor? That could come in handy..."

Shepard smiled, "Exactly. I'll even hold your hand so you don't get scared."

The biotic glared, but her stomach wasn't churning in fear any more. "I am not scared, Shepard."

"Prove it," Shepard challenged as she released the biotic.

Sitting in the uncomfortable plastic seat, Jack was tense. Shepard's presence beside her was no longer comforting as her fear overwhelmed her once again. "Damn you," she hissed quietly. "Damn you and your stupid fucking challenge."

Shepard grinned. "Maybe just fuck me."

Jack blinked. "Wha-AHHHHH!" she screeched as the ride began its steady ascent at a fast pace.

At the peak, Jack's heart stopped. She could see most of Illium from up here! She reached over and grabbed at Shepard's hand, the ride halting for a moment.

"No closing your eyes," Shepard warned playfully.

"FUCK YOU, SHEP-" She is cut off as the seat tips over and begins shooting down the track at break neck speed. It seemed to stretch on for eternity, Jack thought, wishing for a quick death.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and only opened when she felt something against her lips. Surprised to see Shepard's warm ones waiting for her, Jack forgot about the chilling wind on her face, and her mind forgot about the fall.

"You kissed me. Without my consent," Jack hissed, her palm striking out to slap the woman.

Cupping her cheek, Shepard grumbled "I guess I deserve that."

Grabbing her Commander's hoodie, she yanked the redhead forward, smashing their lips together. "Now you owe me double, Shepard," Jack murmured.


End file.
